


The Band AU No One Asked For

by Ddsquaredd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Identity Reveal, Owl City song, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Taylor Swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddsquaredd/pseuds/Ddsquaredd
Summary: Adrien is part of the singing duo The Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir that has taken Paris by storm. Both their identities are hidden from the world, and each other. When he arrives early to their recording studio to find someone already inside he's in for the reveal of a life time.





	1. Adrien is Enchanted

Adrien had arrived early. His early morning photoshoot had been postponed due to the photographer getting food poisoning. And though he felt bad for Vincent, a small, okay large, part of him was grateful. He never had any free time, not with being the perfect son to Gabriel Agreste  _ and _ the highly in demand Chat Noir, these days. Though, it was not beyond him that he  _ was _ spending his limited free time as Chat. But, in his defense, he was hoping for some time alone in the studio to get a song out of his head and into his fingers before asking for Ladybug’s input. 

The security guard didn’t even ask for an ID as he nodded him through. He frowned at that. He literally  _ could _ be  _ anyone _ behind the black leather catsuit, mask, and ears. Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir were famous enough, now, that anyone could buy their costumes online and just walk through with such lax security; though he knew not many could match Marinette’s, his classmate and Ladybug and Chat Noir’s official costumer, craftsmanship, it wasn’t like the security guard was scrutinizing his stitching. He’d have to talk to Plagg about that. It was one thing if it was just him, he was used to crazy fans as Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste, but Ladybug was not. It was the whole reason behind her mask in the first place. He sent a quick text to Plagg asking him to get back to him as soon as possible. 

He made it to his and Ladybug’s studio to see the recording room already occupied. For the second time that day a frown marred his face. The recording light was on. No one but he and Ladybug were allowed to record in there because the studio wanted to keep their identities as safe as possible, _ even from each other  _ he thought bitterly. He knew it wasn’t him and neither Plagg nor Tikki would need to record anything which left Ladybug. He smiled for a moment before remembering that it couldn’t be her because she had told him to expect her late this morning. His hand was on the knob of the door to walk in when he stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud, cry of frustration. He opened the door about to ask the person inside if they were okay when he heard her voice. 

“Okay, one more time. Just one more time and if I mess it up again I’m giving up for the day,” He didn’t need to see inside the recording room to know who was in there recording. He grinned to himself looking down at the switchboard to see if she could hear him. He was about to flip the switch so she could hear him from inside the studio when he heard her murmur “It’s just you. No need to be nervous, no one’s here.” His wrist instantly snapped back. Oh, she wanted to be alone. He wouldn’t disturb her. He made his way toward the studio's door, but before he could open it he heard her speak again.

“You’ve had this song in your head since you first met him! Get it together. Ugh, okay, Adrien, Adrien, think of Adrien.” 

Adrien’s heart and feet stopped, his body reacting before he could even think, as he felt himself crouch down out of her eyesight. Ladybug had just said his name...his Lady...his Lady knew him? Outside of the mask? Or was she talking about a different Adrien? Could he really be self-centered enough to believe he was the only Adrien in all of Paris? Because there was no way she could mean him...no way. He’d know it! If he’d met her out of her mask. He’d know it damn it! He’d know his lady anywhere! It couldn’t be him….but then... was she thinking of another guy. His heart stuttered at the thought, and wow, okay, that hurt. 

He was brought out of his head when he heard her sing.

“There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

 

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

 

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you”

Her voice washed over him, as it always did, filling him with warmth. The juxtaposition of her exquisite voice and the fact that she was not singing for him caused his heart to both swell and break leaving him breathless.

 

“Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

 

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

 

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home”

 

Adrien looked up at the word wonderstruck. It was a word he’d used often, as Adrian, and he’d never heard anyone else use it in normal conversation before. He looked into the booth for the first time and his heart leapt into his throat because...because where his Lady should be….where his Lady should be….was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette… Marinette, Mari, his sweet, kind, beautiful, a bit clumsy, shy classmate was his Lady? But that didn’t-

_ Well….  _ Said that small voice inside of him that sounded too much like Plagg _.  _ It made sense, because of course it made sense. Because, really, how could Ladybug be anyone else? Had he not seen the steel behind Marinette’s eyes when she was defending their classmates from Chloe? Had he not seen the same steel in his Lady’s eyes right before every gig? The teasing glint in her eyes every time she interacted with Chat as Mari was there in his Lady. The same look of concentration, tongue out, brow furrowed,  as she sketched out a new design in class, as she created a new song with him in the studio. It explained so much. Why she never went to any of their concerts despite Alya’s protests, why she’d never been to a meet’ n’ greet despite him making sure she had tickets...why his Lady hated Chloe so much… the same racing heart he’d tried to ignore when Marinette smiled like sunshine when he entered the room, when Ladybug smiled like Nike after a concert.

And he’d known, of course he’d known, that he would love Ladybug even after he found out her identity, the girl behind the mask. There was no way he could not love her.  But what he could not have known, what he could never have predicted, was that by now knowing the girl behind the mask it only made him love her more. 

 

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

 

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

 

And then another thought struck him. And, okay, maybe it should have come sooner, but he was still reeling from the revelation that sunshine incarnate Marinette and sassy, tough as nails Ladybug were one and the same.  But, holy shit, his next thought left him just as breathless. This song, his Lady’s song, his Marinette’s song...was for.... Him… because he  _ was _ Adrien! He was almost 98% sure that he was the only Adrien Mari knew. Did that mean...could it mean that… Marinette liked him as he liked her? 

But...that couldn’t be right...she’d never shown any interest in him before. It had only been recently that they’d started getting to know one another better. Because Marinette had been intimidated by him, or rather his father, he’d assumed. She did want to be a fashion designer after all and his father was the biggest name in fashion in Paris. Why else would she become a stuttering mess in front of him and be confident in front of everyone else. Even meeting him as Chat Noir had not phased the girl, though she’d also designed for Jagged Stone, so maybe she was used to rockstars. 

_ But that doesn’t make sense either _ came the Plagg like voice again. Because now that he could remember, Marinette had no problems talking to Gabriel Agreste. Hadn’t she proudly shown him her bowler hat and kept her cool when Chloe had tried to steal her design? 

What if there was another reason for her stammering and Ayla’s pointed looks and Nino’s rolled eyes. What if...and holy shit….because _ what if _ she stammered because she  _ liked  _ him? And he felt something in his heart that he had not felt in a long time; he felt hope. Marinette liked Adrien, and  _ he was Adrien. _

He could not help it, a laugh burst from his lips. His Lady, his Marinette, liked him. But all at once his heart plummeted to the floor...because in an instant he remembered every eye roll, every scoff, groan, every small push away he’d ever received from his Lady as Chat Noir. Because while it was great, amazing, fucking fantastic really that she liked Adrien...he knew she did not like Chat Noir. 

And, God, wasn’t that a cold knife to the heart because while he was never fake when he was being Adrian, Chat Noir gave him the freedom to be who he truly wanted to be. Because while he was perfect, but shy and insecure as Adrien, Chat Noir never had those restrictions. He could say whatever came to mind, could act however he chose to act, go wherever he wanted to go.  And yes, he knew, sometimes he could be over the top, but then, after years of restriction, freedom had made him giddy. Would the fact that he was Chat Noir make her stop liking Adrien? And God, was that thought a kick in the balls. 

Because he was going to have to tell her. Of course he was. Their partnership had been based on trust and he could not not tell her that he had found out the one secret that she had so closely held to her heart. The thought made him sick. 

 

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

 

This is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

 

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you”

 

He marveled at how her lyrics seemed to echo his own heart’s lament when he’d first met her too. She was just so friggen talented. Where before he worried he could never be someone to measure up to Ladybug, he now knew, without a shadow of a doubt he’d never be able to measure up to someone as good, truly good, as Marinette, who was everything Ladybug was and yet somehow more. And he was more determined than ever before to be someone worthy of her time.

 

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

 

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you”

 

His determination rose as she finished her song. Because how could his heart not soar? Even if the lyrics had not been meant for him. But they were. And he would hold onto that thought. He would hold onto this song, his song, from her. He needed a plan.

 

 


	2. Marinette is Enchated

Marinette had arrived early. Thankfully her partner, Chat Noir, had another obligation and their recording session had been moved to tomorrow. She wanted to get a good seat for Adrien’s piano recital. Adrien’s recital! She couldn’t believe he had invited her. And, of course Nino, Alya, and everyone else in class...but he had made sure she would be there tonight. So, that had to count for something...right? She was sure of it.

She looked around the auditorium and saw that no other guests had arrived, in fact, it seemed they were still setting up the lighting. She checked her phone. Okay, maybe she was too early...did one hour seem too eager? She’d wanted to get here two hours earlier, but Ayla had talked her out of it. Why hadn’t she talked her out of an hour? God, what kind of best friend was she?! She was supposed to keep Marinette from doing stupid, impulsive things! Alya was 98% of her impulse control! How could she have let her--what kind of friend was she? Allowing her to--

‘ _You’re freaking out, huh?’_ came a text from her soon to be ex- best friend.

 _‘Why didn’t you stop me??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!@’_ She quickly shot back.

_‘I did? You wanted to go TWO hours before, do you know how much work that was?’_

_‘I hate you’_

_‘Would you still hate me if I told you I told Adrien you would be arriving early to bring him a coffee? So you’ll get prime one-on-one time with him before our other classmates descend upon Sunshine Child like locust.’_

_“Ayla!! You’re the best! I love you!’_

_‘I know, and I will remind you of this at the wedding!’_

_‘Wait!! But I don’t have coffee! I don’t even know how he likes it!!! AYLAAAAAA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!! I CAN’T TALK TO HIM! WHAT IF I SPILL MY NON EXISTENT COFFEE ON HIS RECITAL OUTFIT! AYLAAAAAAAAAA WHAT DOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!??!?@?@’_

_‘Don’t worry, Mama Alya’s got you. Turn around.’_

Marinette did so only to see her best friend holding out a cup of coffee in her hand. “Mama Alya?” She raised a brow.

“Just say thank you and let me be the Godmother to your first born.”

“Thank you, you’re the Godmother of my first born.” She said automatically as she accepted the coffee. “How--”

“Girl, we’ve been friends for how long? I got you. I asked Adrien what he wanted when I told him you’d be making the run. Boy likes his coffee as sweet as himself.” She scrunched her nose in disgust. “Anyway, see this little green tab?” She pointed to the green topper on top of the sipping hole. “That’ll make it near impossible for you to spill...but still be careful.”

“You are the best! I love you!” Marinette gushed.

Ayla pinched her cheek causing Marinette to swat at her hand causing her to laugh. “I know. Now go, talk to Sunshine Child, he’s expecting you.”

“I’m going, I’m going...where am I going?” She asked.

Ayla heaved a heavy sigh and pointed towards the backstage door, “What would you do without me?”

“Be here two hours early without coffee and look like a creeper?”

“Yep.” She turned Marinette towards the door with a gentle shove. “Off you go. Mama Ayla has no more words of wisdom. I’ve done all I can, the rest is up to you. They grow up so fast.” She sniffed causing Marinette to scoff, but she made her way to the door.

She stopped at the door to look at the door knob. She glared at it. She could do this! She could do this. She could _not_ do this… she turned around about to walk away only to have Ayla blocking her escape path.

“Ayla, move.”

“No.”

“Ayla, I can’t do this. Move,” Marinette pleaded.

“No, I’ve done too much to have you ruin it for me now. You are talking to Adrien and that is that. Do you understand, Mari?”

“Ayla--” but her protest died on her lips as in one fluid movement Ayla opened the backstage door and pushed her through it.

“You can thank me later!” she called before closing the door on Marinette’s face. Marinette tried to open the door but the knob wouldn’t turn.

“Ayla!” she growled.

“Marinette?”

Marinette jumped and turned at the voice, almost spilling the unspillable coffee. There before her stood her crush, Adrien Agreste. He had a soft confused smile on his handsome face. “Adrien! I--um--”

“Is Ayla here too? I thought she said she wouldn’t be able to make it until closer to showtime?” He tilted his head adorably.

“No--she’s not...I...coffee! I got coffee for you. Ayla, uh, she told me how you take it, so...I hope...I hope you like it…” She sheepishly held out the cup in her hand.

“Oh, yeah! She said you were bringing me coffee...that’s really nice of you,” he scratched the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to do that. Do I owe you--”

“No!” She shouted causing him to startle slightly. “I mean, you don’t owe me anything, at all.”

“Oh, well, uh, thank you.” He took the cup from her, “I really appreciate it.”

“No worries, I...it was the least I could do since I couldn't make you a banner...it seemed like it would be out of place in a place like this, you know?”

Adrien chuckled softly, “I don’t know, I think I would have liked to see a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original no matter how much it would have been deemed ‘inappropriate’ by others.”

“Well, at least this way I’m not obstructing anyone's view.”

“Eh, there’s not much to see.”

“I disagree. I made sure to come early just to get a good front row seat.”

“And my coffee,” he said shaking the cup in his hand slightly before taking his first sip. “Which is perfect by the way. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled up at him. “The auditorium is huge! Do you know if every seat will be taken? That’s so many people...I couldn’t do that. Especially with everyone in class coming. I mean, if you mess up...not that you’ll mess up...I mean...well-”

“I’ve never really been one to get stage fright. I’ve been playing the piano since I was three years old. I could probably do this with my eyes closed.”

“Oh, of course. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far. Every song I’m playing tonight I’ve been working on for months...except for the last one.” He scratched the back of his neck again. Marinette felt something tug at the back of her mind at the gesture...it seemed...familiar? “I only just heard it a week ago, actually. And...then I had to tweak it a bit so I’ve only had the song down for about a day.” He chuckled nervously.

“A day! Oh my God, I could never do that! Even if it was just a week I couldn’t do that!” Marinette’s eyes went wide at the faux paux “Not that I’ve ever performed a song live before of course…”

“Of course.” He nodded with a twitch of his lips as if holding off a familiar smirk. Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“So, what makes this last song so special?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, you said you’ve been practicing the rest of the set for months, no? This last song was a last minute addition. What makes it so special that it had to be in this rictal?”

Adrien blushed slightly. “Like I said, I only heard it a week ago...but when I heard it…” He smiled like the sunshine Ayla nicknamed him after, “It was like it came from my very soul. It’s haunted my every waking minute since I’ve heard it. I knew that I had to share it with y--everyone. I...well let’s just say you’ll understand when you hear it… I hope.”

“The song means that much? That you would play it at such an important event on such short notice?”

“It does. This song...what it means to me… it’s magic… it had me wonderstruck the first time I heard it.” He explained and his eyes held a hint of an emotion she could not name causing her to tilt her head.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear and be...wonderstruck.” As if she were not already wonderstruck by him.

He glanced down at her, green eyes boring into hers as if he were looking into her very soul. “I hope you will be.” He whispered so softly, she was not sure if he had said anything at all.

“Adrien--”

“There you are, Adrien.” A voice startled them causing them to jump apart. When had they gotten that close? She looked up to see Adrien’s father’s assistant, Nathalie. “There has been a change in the arraignment. You will be going last to accommodate your father’s schedule. He’s running a bit late, but he’ll be here by the time you reach the stage.”

“Oh, okay. That’s fine,” Adrien said, though the smile that stretched across his face was resigned, as if he didn’t quite believe her.

Nathalie’s bland look cracked for a second. “He promised to be here as soon as he could, Adrien.”

“I understand, Nathalie, thank you.” Adrien offered her a polite smile.

Her cold facade was back. “You should begin your warm up soon.” She gave him a curt nod and then turned to walk away.

“I should probably let you warm up.”

“Probably...but thank you. For the coffee and for coming. It means a lot.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” She turned bright pink as she said it, but the blinding smile she received because of her words was well worth it. Without warning his arms wrapped around her pulling her in for a hug. Marinette couldn’t help it, she eeped before wrapping her own arms around him and melting into his embrace. He murmured something she couldn’t hear into her hair.

“What?” She asked looking up at him.

He looked down at her. “It’s nothing… just…I want to remember this...just in case.”

“Just in case what?”

“Just… just in case.”

“Adrien, no matter what. I’m always rooting for you. We all are. Even if you are terrible, which I know is an impossibility, no one will be disappointed. If that is what you are worried about? I’m just proud of you for going out there and pouring your heart and soul out in front of everyone. I think you are incredibly brave and no matter what happens tonight, nothing will change that, or change how anyone feels about you.”

“Thank you, Mari, I--”

“Monsieur Agreste, you need to be warming up,” said a severe looking woman looking at Marinette with distaste.

“That’s my Piano teacher. Don’t worry, she looks at everyone like that,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling causing her to shiver. He looked back up at his teacher giving her a curt nod. “ Yes, Madame Moreau, I will be right there.” He looked back at Marinette, “I should really--”

“Right, of course. I’m sorry, I kept you so long.”

“No, don’t be. I really appreciate you coming early, even without the coffee. You helped ease my nerves...reminded me why I’m doing this, so thank you,” he explained. She furrowed her brows. She didn’t feel like she did any of that.

“I don’t know about that...but you’re welcome...and, um, you say break a leg right?”

He chuckled. “Thanks, but I don’t know if I’ll need that. I have my lucky charm right here.” He stuck his hand in his pocket and showed her...her bracelet. The one she’d given to him when they were going to compete in the _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ Tournament together.

“You...you kept that?” she asked.

“Of course. You gave it to me. It’s brought me a lot of luck already. I’m really hoping it pulls me through tonight.”

“You won’t need it. I know you’re going to be marvelous.” She assured him.

Adrien blushed. “Thank you...I’ll...I’ll see you after the recital, right?”

“Of course.”

“You promise?”

His eyes held an intensity she did not understand. But what else could she do but nod. “Of course, Adrien, I promise.”

“I’ll be looking for you, Mari.”

“Adrien I don’t under--”

“I have to go, or she’s going to kill me. I’ll see you later.” And then he did something he’d never done before. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and Marinette forgot how to breathe.

 

* * *

 

She did not remember making it back to the seat she had set aside for herself, Ayla and Nino, but somehow she did. Ayla asked her about what happened but Marinette shook her, telling her only “later.”

She was still too dazed to talk about it. A hug and a kiss. What was Adrien playing at? Was he trying to kill her? The music that played throughout the auditorium was beautiful, but it could barely hold her notice as she thought about their encounter more. There was something nagging at her mind, trying to get her to remember...something. It wasn’t until they announced Adrien’s name that she looked up at the stage at all.

Adrien walked onto the stage with his polite smile pulling at his lips. He didn’t seem nervous at all. The moment he sat down, he quickly touched her bracelet in his pocket then placed his hands on the keys. His fingers glided across the piano and she was entranced. He was by far the best player than any before him, and no, she was not biased! He played as if the piano was an extension of his limbs. He played his three songs and Marinette watched mesmerized. She listened to his third song more intently, and while it was beautiful, she wasn’t sure what had Adrien so ‘wonderstruck’ for it. He played it perfectly from what she could tell, she couldn’t believe he’d only had it down for one day! She clapped and cheered loudly when he was finally finished.

There were polite applauds around the room but she could hear the louder cheering from her and her classmates. The audience may have given them rude looks but she did not care. Adrien had been amazing and he deserved as loud of applauds as they could give him. He took a small bow but, unlike the previous players before him, he did not exit the stage. Instead, he sat back down at the piano and lifted the microphone to his face.

“Good evening everyone.” A murmur started throughout the crowd. “I hope everyone is enjoying themselves.” He chuckled nervously. “There is going to be a slight deviation of tonight's scheduled program. I know everyone already played their three songs, and this recital is supposed to be over, but I have been granted the opportunity for a fourth. So, if everyone will bare with me for a couple more minutes there’s a song I’d love to play for you. You see, this song is very special to me. I heard it a week ago and was completely wonderstruck by it. The girl who wrote this song is… let’s just say she’s,” his smile took on a dreamy like quality causing Marinette’s heart to twist.

She wanted to childly raise her hands to her ears and block out his words of a girl that could make him smile like that.

“...Enchanting. So, for you, my Princess, I wrote this back in response. I hope you like it.” He sat back down at the piano and Marinette felt the urge to run.

She did not want to hear him play a song about another girl. She did not think her heart could bear it. But Ayla, seeming as always to know her better than she knew herself took her hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

 

“There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you”

 

Marinette forgot how to breathe. There was no way. There was no way he was playing her song. She felt dizzy; her vision seemed to be getting spots. How did Adrien know this song? Her song? His song? She’d only just gotten the music and lyrics recorded a week ago...had only shared it with one person. Her partner… one week ago. Adrien had only heard the song one week ago, Marinette had only played it for Chat one week ago. One week ago. And something snapped. No.

Because that did not make sense. Chat fucking Noir could not be Adrien Agreste! Adrien fucking Agreste could not be Chat Noir. Chat Noir was loud, brash, reckless, a flirt. Adrien was  reserved, kind, polite. He was Sunshine Child always impeccably dressed, well manicured. Chat wore a leather catsuit for goodness sake! His hair was a mess! He never did what anyone told him to. He was completely impossible...he… he made her smile when she was sad, made her laugh when she was nervous, he was the only one she trusted with her lyrics. Chat was one of her best friends, one of the best people she knew. But there was no way he was Adrien.

 _Well…_ Said that small voice inside of her that sounded too much like Tikki _._ Because didn’t both boys have that one smile, that rarely ever crossed their lips, but God when it did it was like staring at the sun. And sure, she had tried to convince herself, had tried to deny the way her partner’s smile had affected her, had made her heart melt whenever it graced his lips, but it was the same smile. The same feeling. And didn’t both boys have that stupid smirk? The one they used right after a pun and God the puns! How had she not seen? Because if there was one thing she would change about both her boys it was their sense of humor. But, God, no she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t change a damn thing. She’d sit through an hour of God awful puns to see that smile, that stupid heart melting smile, they...he...gave her whenever she laughed at one.

And didn’t they both break her heart when they let slip little nuggets about their home life. Because she worried about them both equally when it came to them going home at the end of the night. Didn’t they both get that small, lonely, look in their eyes whenever she talked about home? And she could actually see it now, Chat and Adrien in her mind as she superimposed their images. Because didn’t it make sense for Always-Do-What-He’s-Told Adrien to let loose in a mask? To take the freedom he had never been given as a child and run wild. Because he was a lonely boy who grew up with only Anime and Cartoons, and Chloe fucking Bourgeois as his template to social interactions. And they were both always so positive, always so optimistic. Both kind and selfless, giving completely of themselves and never asking or believing they deserve something in return. Because when she thought about it, it made sense, because of course it made sense. Because, really, how could Chat Noir be anyone else?

 

“Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Oh Mari I was so enchanted to meet you too”

 

Had he just said? Ayla looked at her with wide eyes. Yup. He had just said. Did that mean...he knew...he knew she was...Adrien knew...Chat Noir knew…that she was Ladybug? How? And shit!

Was he disappointed? Of course he was. His lady turned out to be her. Marinette. Sweet, clumsy, shy, ordinary, Marinette. But...then he wouldn’t be singing this song if he was disappointed….would he? This wasn’t exactly a let her down easy kind of song. This was an I love you kind of song...but that didn’t make any sense. Adrien Agreste did not, could not love her...Chat Noir did not love her...it was...he was a flirt. He didn’t mean anything by it when he flirted with her! He flirted with Marinette too!

 _Then why is he singing your love song back to you?_ Tikki’s voice asked her. I have no fucking idea, she responded. Her brain short circuited. This does not compute, marinette.exe has stopped working.

 

“This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

 

The lingering question kept me up

2AM, who do you love?

I wondered till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

Hey it was enchanting to meet you

Oh Mari I was so enchanted to meet you too

 

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

 

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you too

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you”

 

Did that mean...could this mean that Adrien...that Chat felt the same way she did? Because..though they were her words, he was singing them for her. She could feel it echoing in her soul and when she finally looked up at the man singing her words she saw him staring back at her. And it was as if everyone else faded away. The way he looked at her, as if he meant every word.

 

“This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

Mari I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

 

I was never in love with someone else

I never had somebody waiting on me

'Cause you were all of my dreams come true

And I just wish you knew

Mari I am so in love with you.”

 

The applause was deafening. People were standing, but Marinette only had eyes for the man on the stage. He murmured a quiet thank you before hopping off the stage right in front of her. She didn’t even realize she was walking until she met him halfway.

“I think you stole my song, Chaton.”

“I thought it deserved a response.”

“And how do you know it was about you, hmm?” She smirked falling into the easy banter.

He shrugged with a lazy grin. But she knew her Chaton better than that. She could see in his eyes just how uncertain he was. Which, she thought, was ridiculous. Didn’t he know by now?

“Of course it was about you, you silly cat.”

“Even...even with knowing?”

She almost felt offended. “Even more with knowing.”

And the answering grin was even more blinding than the sun.


End file.
